Give Your Heart a Break
Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato is featured in The Break-Up, the fourth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Brody and Rachel. It is the first song sung at Callbacks, a bar in New York City for NYADA students to sing and enjoy themselves during their spare time. When Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine go to the bar, Rachel wants to sing Give Your Heart a Break with Finn, but Finn says he doesn't want to and urges Rachel to sing it with Brody instead. Rachel is hesitant at first, but agrees to sing with Brody. When they begin to perform, Finn watches them and acknowledges the chemistry they have. After the performance, Rachel and Finn kiss, but both exchange disheartening looks. Lyrics Rachel: The day I first met you You told me you'd never fall in love But now that I get you I know fear is what it really was Now here we are, so close Yet so far, haven't I passed the test? When will you realize Baby, I'm not like the rest? Brody and Rachel: Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared, it's wrong Rachel: Like you might make a mistake Brody and Rachel: There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait Rachel: To waste Brody and Rachel: So let me give your heart a break Brody: Give your heart a break Rachel: Let me give your heart a break Brody: Your heart a break Rachel: Oh yeah, yeah Brody: On Sunday, you went home alone There were tears in your eyes I called your cell phone, my love But you did not reply Brody and Rachel: The world is ours if we want it We can take it Rachel: If you just take my hand There's no turning back now (Brody: No turning back) Brody and Rachel: Baby, try to understand Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared, it's wrong Rachel: Like you might make a mistake Brody and Rachel: There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait Rachel: To waste Brody and Rachel: So let me give your heart a break Brody: Give your heart a break Rachel: Let me give your heart a break Brody: Your heart a break Rachel: There's just so much you can take Brody: Give your heart a break Rachel: Let me give your heart a break Brody: Your heart a break Rachel Oh yeah, yeah When your lips are on my lips Brody and Rachel: And our hearts beat as one Rachel: But you slip out of my finger tips Brody and Rachel: Every time you run Brody (with Rachel harmonizing): Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break Rachel: I know you're scared, it's wrong Brody and Rachel: Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time Rachel: To wait Brody: To waste Brody and Rachel: So let me give your heart a break Rachel: 'Cause you've been hurt before (Brody: Give your heart a break) I can see it in your eyes (Brody: Your heart a break) You try to smile it away (Brody: Your heart a break) Some things you can't disguise Brody and Rachel: Don't wanna break your heart Maybe I can ease the ache, the ache So let me give your heart a break Brody (with Rachel harmonizing): Give your heart a break Your heart a break Brody and Rachel: Your heart a break There's just so much you can take, Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Oh yeah, yeah Gallery Brochel2.png Brochel3.png Tumblr mbng60Xo821qjxnoio3 250.gif Gleegiveyourheartabreak.jpg gyhab - brochel.jpg rachelandbrody_gyhab.png giveyourheartabreak_brochel.jpg Gyhab - tbu brochel.gif Theirfirstduet!brochel.gif g 840162 0001.jpg give your heart a break brody.png Tumblr mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo1 250.gif give your heart a break.jpg give your heart a break 2.jpg give your heart a break.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Brody Weston Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four